1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fan, more particularly to a ceiling fan.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,487 discloses a conventional ceiling fan. The conventional ceiling fan includes a motor 5, an annular bracket 6, a plurality of blades 7 and a plurality of bolt fasteners 8. The motor 5 includes a rotor 51 having a central axis. The bracket 6 is connected fixedly on the rotor 51 and includes a plurality of angularly spaced-apart blade-installation members 61 surrounding the central axis. Each of the blades 7 has a root portion disposed under a respective one of the blade-installation members 61, and a blade portion projecting from the root portion. Each of the bolt fasteners 8 extends parallel to the central axis through the root portion of one of the blades 7 and the respective one of the blade installation members 61, and has a head 81 exposed from a bottom surface of the blade 7, thereby adversely affecting aesthetic appeal of the conventional ceiling fan.
Referring to FIG. 2, U.S. Pat. No. 6,840,739 discloses another conventional ceiling fan. This conventional ceiling fan includes a plurality of brackets 6′ (only one is shown), a plurality of blades 7′ (only one is shown), a plurality of bolt fasteners 8 and a plurality of decorative members 9′ (only one is shown). Each of the brackets 6′ is connected fixedly on a rotor (not shown) and includes a blade-installation member 61′. Each of the blades 7′ has a root portion disposed under the blade-installation member 61′ of a respective one of the brackets 6′. Each of the bolt fasteners 8′ extends upwardly through the root portion of one of the blades 7′ and the blade-installation member 61′ of the respective one of the brackets 6′. Each of the decorative members 9′ is connected fixedly to a respective one of the blades 7′ so as to cover the bolt fasteners 8 thereon, thereby enhancing aesthetic appeal of the conventional ceiling fan. However, this conventional ceiling fan is relatively difficult and inconvenient to assemble due to its relatively complex configuration.